Shield Sisters
by Niar-Muse
Summary: There once was an old sailor who had nine daughters, now his youngest daughter sets out on her own path to make her mark. Rating is bound to change.
1. Chapter 1

There once was a young sailor who worked on a ship that sailed between Windhelm and Ravenrock. As time passed, that young sailor grew older in skill and age. He became captain of his own ship and sailed for the East Empire Company, knowing the sea like the back of his hand.

Once cold winter's day the captain happened across an enchantress floating on a piece of wood, her ship having sunk beneath the waves. He brought her onto his ship and sailed her to safety, but the enchantress did not leave when they made port.

"A life is a debt to be paid." She said, her voice even and her eyes filled with knowledge beyond their years.

"I am a captain, as long as I have my ship and the freedom to sail, I will be happy." The captain responded, the enchantress smiled.

"I will stay until my debt is repaid then."

And the enchantress did.

Soon the captain and the enchantress had fallen in love with each other, it had started with a lingering glance and spiraled into gentle touches and whispers in the dead of night. It was not long until she had bared for him nine healthy daughters.

* * *

But the enchantress did not stay long to see her daughters grow, she vanished the winter her last daughter was born, leaving gifts for each of her children.

Nynora, the eldest, was gifted with a shield that would protect her from the sharpest of arrows so that she may always protect her sisters.

Tvauli, the second daughter, was gifted with an axe that could cut through the thickest of trees so that her sisters would never grow cold.

Trea, the third daughter, was gifted with a bow that would not be heard by the sharpest of ears so that her sisters would not go hungry.

Fyra, the fourth daughter, was gifted with a pair of boots that would give her strength so that her sisters would never be tired.

Fhema, the fifth daughter, was gifted with a circlet that let her close the worst of cuts so that her sisters would never be hurt.

Seksille, the sixth daughter, was gifted with her mother's necklace, so that her sisters would never forget their gifts.

Syville, the seventh daughter, was gifted with a pair of gloves that could open any door so that her sisters would not go without a home.

Atte, the eighth daughter, was gifted with a hood that left her unnoticed so that her sisters would never be in danger.

And Niridia, the night daughter, was gifted with her mother's ring so that her sisters would never find themselves lost.

* * *

The nine sisters lived with their father until the day the old sea captain passed. They buried their father and one by one they began to leave to make their own paths.

Nynora was the first to leave, she traveled to Whiterun to take up with the companions, her steadfast shield protecting her from the worst of blows.

Tvauli traveled to Falkreath to chop lumber at a mill, her axe sharper than the most bitter winters.

Trea traveled to Markarth where bounties were plenty and her arrows would fly with deadly precision.

Fyra began to wander, carrying messages between the sisters, her feet never tiring despite the hard weather.

Fhema traveled to Windhelm to prepare bodies for the dead, her fingers deft at hiding cuts and gashes.

Seksille settled in Winterhold with a teacher in enchantment, her skill nearly a savant level.

Syville traveled to Solitude where there were many treasures to lock tight.

Atte pulled her hood over her head and vanished into Riften.

Niridia was the last to leave her father's grave, she placed her mother's ring on her finger and turned it thrice before setting her sights on the pale winter before her.

She would let fate decide her path.

There once was an old sea captain who had nine daughters, and now it is time for his youngest to make her mark.

* * *

 **Hey readers! Thank you very much for choosing to read this story, I've been wanting to write this for a long time and I hope you guys enjoy it!**  
 **Like any writer, both reviews and constructive criticism are extremely helpful in both motivating me to write and helping me improve as a writer.**  
 **See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Steel clashed on steel as Niridia locked blades against Nynora, her eldest sister leaned forwards, placing her weight on the blade. It took all of Niridia's strength to keep herself from being pushed back.

Niridia gathered her strength and stepped back, hoping to throw her sister off, but Nynora was smart and lunged at her, thrusting her blade forth. The tip just barely touched her neck.

The air filled with the sound of their breathing, and then the click of metal on metal as Nynora returned her sky forge steel blade to it's sheath at her hip.

"Nice foot work." She commented as Niridia sheathed her own blade.

Nynora ran a hand through her short, choppy black hair and leaned against a nearby pole.

"Thank you." Niridia answered, catching her breath, keeping up with Nynora was getting increasingly difficult ever since she joined the companions.

She glanced at her eldest sister, Nynora was beautiful, even under the loose fitting tunic she wore Niridia could see her muscles and briefly wondered if she had new scars.

"Do the companions treat you well?" Niridia asked, leaning against a post just across from Nynora.

"I feel at home here, Niridia." She breathed, crossing her arms with a look of content on her face, "It's more than just fighting, it's honor and bravery and companionship. You would like it here, Niri."

Niridia smiled at the childhood nickname, but shook her head.

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be intruding! If we talk to Kodlak I'm sure he would give you a chance!"

She shook her head again.

"I am content with letting fate decide my path."

Nynora sighed.

"If that's what you want, just be sure to write more often. I haven't heard from you since father died."

"I will try dear sister." Nynora promised, her eyes traveling down to the shield resting at Nynora's feet.

The shield didn't appear special, it was a simple shield made of wood and iron, but Niridia could see the gleam of an enchantment glossing across the surface. She knew that when she held it she would be able to feel the familiar thrum of the magic bound to it pulse up her arm.

"Have you ever thought…" Niridia began, stopping herself. Was it appropriate to ask Nynora? Nynora turned her head to her youngest sister.

"Have you ever thought about finding mother?" Niridia asked quickly and Nynora turned her head.

"There have been times… more since father passed, but you, my sisters, have always been my first priority." Nynora shrugged, "Besides, I'm a companion, I don't have the time to look a woman I haven't seen in years."

Niridia fell silent, toying with the ring on the cord around her neck until Nynora spoke up again.

"It's getting colder out."

* * *

Niridia pulled her eyes off the floor of the carriage as it pulled to a stop just outside of Windhelm. She stood, tossing a coin purse at the carriage driver before hopping off the back of the carriage. She walked across the long stone bridge, wondering briefly if Fhema would mind an unannounced visit. Niridia shook her head, her sister must be busy with her apprenticeship. She passed through the city gates and stepped to the side, carefully she placed the ring on her finger and turned it thrice.

The world faded to a myriad of gray, a path of ethereal blue light guided Niridia through the Gray Quarter and out to the docks.

The watery smell of the docks was only rivaled by that of the fishy scent that emitted from the fishing boats. The ethereal path led her to a ship docked nearby, Niridia slid the ring off her finger and tucked it back under her shirt, blinking a few times as the faded world filled with color and the ethereal path vanished from her vision.

She shivered as the cold metal of the ring hit her chest and began to approach the ship. As she drew close, she picked up on the smell of ash and sweat.

Niridia searched across the deck of the ship, she spotted a few ship hands and a single man sitting on a chair near the center of the deck. His arms were crossed and he seemed to be the one giving orders.

The moment Niridia stepped on the ship she knew who the captain was.

"Captain Gjalund!" She called, the nord turned his head and Niridia could see his eyes widen as he stood up.

"Can it be Old Ageir's youngest?" Gjalund exclaimed, opening his arms and catching Niridia in a brief embrace, "Let me get a good look at you lass, my have you grown."

"I didn't expect the Northern Maiden to be in Skyrim." Niridia commented, glancing around the deck of the ship.

"We were about to head out to Raven Rock, but some bad weather has delayed us." Gjalund explained, "How is the old man?"

Niridia fell silent and looked away.

"He passed last winter."

"Oh…"

"So, Raven Rock?"

"Aye, we've been running supplies to them for a few years now." Gjalund motioned for Niridia to follow him further onto the ship, she eyed the crates and barrels of supplies that were currently being loaded below deck.

"Do you ever take people?"

"Occasionally, but not many travelers go to Raven Rock these days." Gjalund shrugged, "Place is almost deserted."

Niridia nodded, reaching up to her chest she rested her fingers on the ring beneath her shirt, the calming thrum of the enchantment spreading down her fingers.

"Will you take me to Raven Rock?"

"Don't know why you want to go there but, alright lass." Gjalund motioned for her to follow him below deck. He led her to a small room that was sparsely decorated, a simple wooden shelf with furs stacked atop it served as a bed.

"We'll be setting sail soon." Gjalund stated, returning above deck.

Niridia took in her surroundings before closing the cabin door behind her and falling onto the bed.

It would take a while before they reached Raven Rock.

* * *

 **And chapter two is up!**  
 **Reviews are always helpful in getting me motivated to write and in helping me improve my writing skill, feel free to drop a review down below!**  
 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Niridia clutched her stomach as the boat rocked to the side, she hated sailing, why was she on this cursed ship in the first place? She held back the urge to puke as the ship rocked against the violent waves. A storm was coming, or perhaps it was beginning, Niridia couldn't tell, she didn't want to go above deck lest her sickness get any worse.

She remained on the edge of her bed taking deep ragged breaths and hoping the storm would pass quickly. Niridia took the time to delve into her thoughts, it would help her get her mind off the rocking of the ship.

* * *

She remembered the day her father died, the sisters had gathered at his bed side and listened to his last words. He spoke of their mother, how she was a beautiful Nord who he would see in Sovengarde. He spoke of their childhoods, how he loved raising them and would do it again and again. He spoke of their futures, how he wished he could have seen his daughters marry before he died.

Niridia had listened to him the whole time, had held his hand the whole time, had begun to weep when he drew his final breath. She remembered burning his body with her sisters.

She looked down at the ring around her neck and remembered its dull gleam in the firelight.

Niridia remembered taking his ashes and spreading them atop a mountain near Helgen where they had grown up. She remembered her sisters leaving her one by one, she remembered taking her mother's ring and placing it on her finger. She remembered wishing to find what had happened to her mother, she remembered turning the ring thrice and seeing the world fade to gray with only a trail of blue mist to guide her.

* * *

The ship listed violently, throwing Niridia to the floor, the ring bouncing across the floor as she scrambled to catch it. She caught it by the cord and slipped it back over her neck, tucking it under her shirt and holding it close to her heart. She would not let the only thing she had of her mother be lost to a damned storm.

Climbing back onto her bed, Niridia recalled the way Nynora reacted to the mention of their mother. They hardly talked about her, Niridia didn't have anything to remember the woman by besides her gifts to her daughters, no memories of winter days spent by the hearth, no memories of watching her at work weaving enchantments into items, no memories of her voice or what she looked like or what she acted like besides vague descriptions given by her sister.

Even in his last days, her father hadn't talked about their mother outside of his undying love for her.

Her grip on the ring tightened and Niridia laid on her side, she would find her, if that was the last thing she would do.

* * *

By the time the sun had risen, the storm had passed and Niridia was waking up with great difficulty. The air smelt like water and ash and smoke, she sat up in her bed, were they close to Ravenrock? Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Niridia put on her boots before scrambling up the stairs. The water was smooth, yet the boat creaked as it turned into the stone harbor. The buildings were different than the ones in skyrim, they were rounded and looked almost insect like. Despite the yellow color they had to them, the ash that seemed to be everywhere dulled all the color in sight.

Niridia looked at the sky, it was an ugly grayish brown color, she would have to get used to it. Returning below deck, Niridia retrieved the rest of her things and finish getting dressed. She strapped her steel sword to her hip and returned above deck, they were just pulling up to the docks now, she could see a dunmer begin to approach them. Behind him was a hulking figure outfitted in yellow plate armor, Niridia kept herself from staring for long, her mind wandering to how she would go about looking for her mother. She would have to find someone who knew Solstheim well, she had learned long ago that her mother's ring only gave her a vague path. She would also need another blade, Niridia had a feeling her steel sword wouldn't be enough.

If she knew magic she wouldn't have to worry, but alas, she lacked the ability to cast spells.

Her mind was so occupied she hadn't noticed the dunmer had begun to speak towards her until Captain Gjalund cut in.

"She's looking for work." He stated loudly from the other end of the ship, his arms heavy with a basket of goods.

"Well then, I don't know why you would come here traveler, the mines dried up long ago." The dunmer scoffed, Niridia shrugged him off and found she was overstaying her welcome. She got off the ship quickly after getting a speech about Raven Rock being part of House Redoran and being different from Skyrim.

Niridia made her way through Raven Rock, examining the ash covered streets and buildings. She found herself in the center of town, what appeared to be a tavern of sorts was in front of her.

She found that the market was not open yet and made her way into the tavern, perhaps she could find someone who knew about Solstheim. Upon entering the tavern, Niridia felt a wave of culture shock wash over her. In the middle of the tavern was a set of stairs leading downwards, around the stair well were barrels and tables. There were a few patrons already seated at those tables, mostly dunmers, although Niridia caught sight of an orc who gave her a death glare. She made a mental note to steer clear of him in the future.

Niridia descended the stairs quickly, finding that the tavern doubled as an inn and that the dunmer owner was attending. She stepped up to the counter and looked around, the downstairs was nearly empty save for her and the inn owner.

"Welcome to the Retching Netch, I'm Geldis Sadri."

Niridia looked at the dunmer and smiled politely.

"Niridia." She nodded, "I'd like to rent a room for a while."

"Its ten septims a night." Geldis stated, picking up a cloth and beginning to wipe down the counter.

Niridia reached back for her coin purse, she could afford to stay for a few nights, when her hand reached where her coin purse she was met with air. She turned her head and found her coin purse gone.

Her heart stopped, she must have lost it in Windhelm, there were a lot of orphans running around. One of them was bound to have taken her coin purse when she wasn't looking. Niridia was about to say something when another voice spoke over hers.

"She's with me."

* * *

 **It's been a while since I've updated this fic hasn't it? I've been a little busy dealing with school and pit rehearsals, but hopefully I should be getting back into the swing of things soon. Anyways, like always reviews are gladly appreciated and constructive criticism is needed**


End file.
